Improváveis Vestígios
by Jaqueline Granger
Summary: Cap5 no ar. No mundo onde Harry perdeu a batalha contra Voldemort, Rony e Hermione lideram um grupo de rebeldes sem saber que o outro lado possui seu sangue. U.A. - R/Hr e SM/ RW - Pós Deathly Hallows.
1. O maior sofrimento de todos

**Sinopse:**

No mundo onde Harry perdeu a batalha contra Voldemort, Rony e Hermione lideram um grupo de rebeldes sem saber que o outro lado possui seu sangue. U.A. - R/Hr e SM/RW - Pós Deathly Hallows.

* * *

**Improváveis vestígios**

Fanfic por _Jaqueline Granger_

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_O maior sofrimento de todos_**

* * *

Um jorro de luz verde relou em sua orelha esquerda, por pouco não estava morta. Apertou o passo e abraçou o bebê mais fortemente. A escuridão era tão intensa que por vezes seus olhos lhe pregavam peças, com vultos dançando em seu caminho. Alguns gritos eram emitidos às suas costas. Não queria olhar para trás, sabia que cairia, a matariam e, então, estaria tudo acabado.

Tentava com todas as forças afastar a lembrança do que acontecera há alguns minutos... Ela lhe tirava a força de viver. Ele estava lá, caído, morto. Os cabelos vermelhos misturados à poça de sangue no chão.

A Ordem estava dizimada. Tudo por que lutara, tudo o que achava certo... Todo o sangue e tempo perdido. "Corre, Hermione, corre!". Aquela frase pulsava em sua mente. Jamais deixaria Rony lutando contra dois Comensais sozinho, mas sabia que precisava salvar Rose. Rony protegeu sua fuga... Protegeu com sua própria vida. Ela viu, do topo da escada, Rony caído, ensangüentado. Hermione procurava não fechar os olhos enquanto fugia, mas as lágrimas escorriam por vontade própria.

O mal estava vencendo o bem. Estaria tudo acabado? O bebê em seus braços se retorceu. Não! Precisava correr. Precisava se concentrar.

Um galho de árvore caído a sua frente. Ela tropeçou, mas logo levantou novamente. Estavam no seu encalço, não podia perder tempo. Mais uma vez o jato de luz verde queimou parte de seu cabelo. Tentou correr mais rápido para sair da mira daqueles Comensais.

Hermione saíra do esconderijo da Resistência há alguns minutos e jamais recordaria como foi parar naquele bosque. Árvores muito altas se enlaçavam como labirintos desconexos a sua frente. Pássaros noturnos sobrevoavam sua cabeça.

De repente, percebeu que não ouvia mais os passos e os gritos atrás de si. Cobriu desajeitadamente a cabeça de sua filha recém nascida. Parecia um anjinho... Nem fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. Hermione diminuiu os passos e voltou a segurar a varinha com mais firmeza. Precisava encontrar um jeito de sair dali, precisava de ajuda.

Pisava devagar no chão, um simples galho sendo quebrado poderia entregar a sua posição. Sentiu um vento gelado nos rasgos de sua capa. Uma fina chuva começou a cair naquele exato momento. Estava difícil de respirar, então percebeu que estava exausta. Encostou-se a uma árvore segundos antes de lembrar que precisava continuar fugindo. Os dois Comensais não teriam desistido ou se quer ficado para trás.

Caminhou mais dois passos, então sentiu ser puxada bruscamente pelo braço. Por instinto, tentou se desvencilhar se contorcendo. Podia sentir o bafo quente do Comensal às suas costas.

- Estupefaça! – Hermione conseguiu proferir antes que o Comensal pudesse lhe lançar qualquer feitiço.

Saiu correndo deixando o Comensal caído. A escuridão parecia ainda mais intensa, o suor escorria sobre seus olhos... Agora sim não enxergava nada. Sentiu um calor quase fervente quando um jorro de luz vermelha passou rente a sua cintura. Neste momento, Hermione se desequilibrou e só teve tempo de proteger sua filha com os braços, caindo com um baque forte no chão.

- Expelliarmus!

Hermione nada podia fazer, estava desarmada. Sentia uma dor dilacerante, provavelmente estava com algumas costelas quebradas. Mover-se era doloroso demais, mas ainda assim tentou virar o corpo em uma última tentativa de proteger Rose.

O Comensal, o que ainda estava mascarado, a virou de frente para ele, provocando uma nova onda de dor.

- Sua maldita sangue-ruim! – Hermione ainda tentou relutar, mas o Comensal conseguiu tirar Rose dos seus braços, empurrando-a para o lado como uma trouxa de pano qualquer e provocando uma crise de choro muito alto do bebê.

- Minha filha. Por favor, minha filha!

- Cale a boca! – Hermione recebeu um tapa estalado no rosto. Sentiu a pele arder, misturando com a temperatura quente de seu corpo cansado – Cale a boca! Você, um verme, só pode ter dado a luz a outro vermezinho.

O Comensal parecia ter percebido que Hermione estava com as costelas quebradas, pois apertava propositalmente naquela região. Rose não parava de chorar. Hermione tentava, em vão, alcançá-la.

- Você acha que pode ir contra o Lorde das Trevas e sair impune? – o Comensal agora brincava com a varinha no rosto de Hermione – Você, sua sangue-ruim maldita, vai pagar por tudo. Vai pagar como todos os seus amiguinhos pagaram. CRUCIO!

E foi então que Hermione parou de ouvir o choro de Rose; o único som que entrava por seus tímpanos era o da sua própria voz. Seus gritos traduziam a dor que estava sentindo. Era como se todos os seus ossos estivessem sendo quebrados, como se todos os seus músculos estivessem sendo cortados. Sentia, aos poucos, sua sanidade deixar sua mente. A dor era insuportável e só aumentava com os gritos loucos do Comensal.

Após alguns minutos, que mais pareceram horas, a dor foi passando e então Hermione voltou a ouvir os gritos desesperados de Rose e a risada maquiavélica do Comensal sobre ela.

Abrir os olhos era uma tarefa extremamente difícil. O ar lhe faltava aos pulmões, pois qualquer movimento exigia muito de suas costelas quebradas.

- Yaxley! Venha até aqui, eu peguei a sangue-ruim!

O Comensal caminhou para longe de Hermione, indo ao encontro do segundo bruxo das trevas. Ele sabia que ela não duraria muito, ela também sabia disso. Morrer seria o melhor caminho, se não fosse por sua filha. Rose ainda chorava e Hermione não conseguia sequer se mover para alcançá-la. Ia morrer ali e sua filha logo depois, abandonada naquele bosque, a mercê de qualquer criatura, mágica ou não.

- O que fizeram com você, menina?

Hermione demorou alguns segundos para entender que era uma senhora idosa, saída do nada, que estava agachada a sua frente. Ela falava em sussurros rápidos.

- Preciso te tirar daqui.

A senhora de cabelos muito grisalhos ainda tentou passar os braços de Hermione por seu ombro, mas só o simples movimento fez todo o corpo da bruxa explodir em dor. Não conseguiria manter-se de pé, estava morrendo.

- A minha filha.

- O quê? O que está falando? Não consigo ouvi-la, menina.

- A minha filha. – Hermione tentava falar o mais alto possível, mas por mais que forçasse, sua voz saía em um leve sussurro – Pega minha filha e foge. Salva... Salva meu bebê.

Hermione começou a ouvir os passos apressados dos Comensais retornando. Precisavam se apressar ou não haveria chance para Rose. A senhora pegou Rose com muito cuidado, mas ainda receosa... Rose chorava muito.

- Cuida dela. Cuida dela. Agora vá. Vá!

Por um último segundo Hermione conseguiu olhar seu bebezinho de ralos cabelos ruivos aparatando com a estranha para longe. Talvez para a segurança, mas com certeza para longe dos Comensais que se aproximavam. A sua dor só pareceu aumentar quando Rose sumiu. Algo tinha sido arrancado dela. Era uma dor forte demais, quase física.

- Onde está a criança? – Yaxley e o outro Comensal voltaram a se aproximar de Hermione.

- Não entendo. Estava aqui agora mesmo... – o Comensal que ainda estava com a máscara parecia preocupado.

- O que você fez, sangue-ruim? – Yaxley levantou brutamente Hermione do chão – Onde escondeu a criança?

- Os... Os lobisomens comeram. Vocês che-chegaram tarde demais – Hermione, apesar da dor que sentia, ainda conseguiu ser sarcástica. Não sabia de onde surgia seu deboche. Talvez da esperança de pensar que Rose estava bem melhor do que ela.

- Idiota! Sua sangue-ruim idiota! – Yaxley deu um soco no rosto de Hermione que a fez cair. Aos poucos a dor que a estava enlouquecendo voltou. Sentia os dois Comensais chutando seu estômago enquanto ela se contorcia no chão. Hermione fechou os olhos. Ia morrer. Então, tudo se apagou.

* * *

Primeiro um breu, aos poucos um ponto de luz e, então, o forte clarão. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, muito menos enxergar através da claridade. Tentou se mover, mas sentiu um incômodo na área das costelas que a fez gemer. Alguém que estava à sua esquerda, parecendo perceber o lamento de Hermione se aproximou. Conforme a pessoa se aproximava, sua visão ia voltanto ao normal, recobrando quase total exatidão.

- Mione, estava tão preocupado! – Rony passou levemente as mãos na lateral de seu rosto.

- Achei... Achei que tinha morrido. Eu o vi caído, sangrando.

- Aquele maldito Mulciber lançou sectusempra em mim. Quase morri, Hermione. Se não fosse papai e os meninos, eu teria morrido naquele porão.

- Onde estou?

- Em um local seguro, não se preocupe. Gui, Jorge e Kingsley foram atrás de você assim que saiu do esconderijo da Ordem fugindo daqueles Comensais e conseguiram te salvar dos braços deles. Eles mataram Yaxley, mas o outro fugiu.

As imagens passeavam por sua mente vagarosamente, não conseguia se recordar de tudo. Pequenas lembranças simplesmente voltavam a sua memória. Lembrou-se de uma senhora de cabelos brancos. O que ela queria mesmo? Parecia ser uma boa pessoa... Hermione pediu um favor a ela. E então se lembrou de Rose. Onde estaria seu bebê?

- Rony, e Rose? – na agitação, Hermione fez um movimento que fez novamente seu abdômen doer.

Ele sentou-se lentamente na beira da cama onde ela estava deitava e encarou o chão.

- Gui falou que não encontrou Rose. O outro Comensal deve tê-la levado. Temo que... Que a nossa bebezinha esteja... – e então virou o rosto para onde Hermione não pudesse ver.

- Não, não. Eu a entreguei a uma mulher antes. – apesar da dor, Hermione sentou-se com dificuldade na cama – Achei que seria a única chance de salvar a nossa filha!

- O que está falando, Hermione?

- Que Rose não está com os Comensais. Uma senhora que assistia à minha captura naquele bosque queria me ajudar e eu pedi para que salvasse Rose. No momento, era o melhor a ser feito. Não pensei que...

- Espera, Mione, uma mulher aparece do nada e você entrega a nossa filha recém nascida a ela? – Rony estava ligeiramente alterado.

- Mas eu não sabia...

- Quem era essa mulher?

- Eu não sei, não sei. Ela apareceu do nada.

- Pelos céus, Hermione! Como pôde?

- O que queria que fizesse? Que assistisse àqueles Comensais torturando e depois matando minha filha diante dos meus olhos? Porque era isso que eles iam fazer!

Rony levantou-se e começou a caminhar pelo minúsculo quarto com as mãos sobre a cabeça. Hermione sentia o desespero tomar conta rapidamente de sua mente. Só neste momento percebia que talvez nunca mais voltasse a ver sua filha.

- E se ela estiver morta agora?

- Não fale isso, Rony! Precisamos procurá-la.

- Mas onde? Não sabemos para quem você entregou a Rose. Nem ao menos sabemos se ela é uma boa bruxa ou se segue as Artes das Trevas!

- Ela me pareceu ser boa pessoa – Hermione falava como se tentasse convencer a si mesma, mas as palavras de Rony faziam sentido, apesar de tudo. E se Rose agora estivesse correndo perigo? Jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com o bebê por uma decisão errada sua.

- Estamos em tempos de guerra, ela deve estar morta – Rony estava entrando em desespero. Começou a chorar, falando palavras desconexas em meio a soluços - Por que ela? Eu devia ter te protegido, Mione. Devia ter protegido Rose.

Hermione levantou-se da cama com esforço e abraçou fortemente Rony, suas lágrimas molhando o casaco do bruxo. Não sabia o que dizer ao marido. Sentia uma dor como se estivessem partindo ao meio o seu coração, tão forte que a fazia esquecer da dor nas costelas. A voz não saía. Só apertou bem forte o abraço e chorou juntamente com Rony durante muito tempo. Precisavam procurar pistas, levantar o que conseguissem sobre aquela senhora, manter a fé... Mas tudo ficaria para daqui a pouco. Agora eles estavam sofrendo a maior dor da face da Terra.

* * *

Helen Atkinson aparatou numa ruazinha estreita. Estava tudo muito escuro. Costumava sair a essa hora escondida, já que durante o dia não tinha permissão, mas hoje o cuidado a cada esquina estava redobrado. Afinal, Helen não estava só. Uma criança. O que faria com a criança? Se entregasse para Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, atual poder sobre o mundo mágico, seria morta.

Há alguns anos ela se perguntaria por que alguém tentaria matar um recém nascido, mas hoje ela sabia que não era preciso motivos para isso. No início da guerra somente os bruxos que não possuíam sangue puro realmente corriam perigo, o que não podia ser afirmado na atual situação da Inglaterra.

Atkinson era o que se podia chamar de "sangue puro", vinha de uma família tradicional bruxa. Seu filho único, Sacha, se envolveu com Artes das Trevas desde o início da guerra, mas após descobrir uma traição, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado o matou brutalmente e tomou conta de todos os seus bens, mas não sem antes assinar um contrato mágico que impossibilitava o desvinculo. Helen estava entre os "bens" de Sacha. Hoje ela era uma propriedade, assim como muitas outras mulheres na mesma situação. A única família que restou a Helen era sua irmã Keira, refugiada de Guerra, a quem tinha acabado de encontrar em um bosque em Wiltshire, no sudoeste da Inglaterra. Para isso Helen saíra escondido de sua prisão refinada: ajudar sua irmã a fugir. Agora, estava só de novo.

Então, Helen lembrou que não estava realmente sozinha. O bebê dormia agora tranqüilamente em seus braços, nem parecia ter sofrido tanto há pouco. Nem parecia estar órfão. Atkinson passou as mãos no ralo cabelo ruivo que a criança tinha e por um breve momento sentiu saudade de Sacha.

Não podia ficar com a criança, não era mais jovem. Mas também sabia que não tinha com quem deixá-la. Não havia outra saída, a não ser cuidar do bebê.

Helen cobriu novamente a cabeça de Rose com o manto e caminhou mais rapidamente em direção a um portão de ferro trabalhado. Do lado de fora, dava para ver o caminho coberto de seixos, o longo jardim, uma fonte imponente e pavões alvíssimos vagando pelo gramado.

Mansão Malfoy. Esta era a sua luxuosa prisão e a partir de agora seria também a da criança. Que os céus tivessem piedade de suas almas.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

"Assim que Astoria saiu, as crianças correram também pela porta entreaberta para ver o que estava acontecendo. Três bruxos mascarados carregavam um corpo visivelmente machucado. Não conseguiram ver o seu rosto, mas um caminho de sangue ficou marcado no chão depois que os bruxos passaram."

"No centro, havia um círculo com um grande número de pessoas. Hermione aproximou-se devagar. Tentou com cuidado entrar no centro do círculo, desviando-se de diversos bruxos que olhavam atônitos a cena que se passava. A primeira coisa que Hermione conseguiu enxergar quando chegou onde tudo estava acontecendo foram os vastos cabelos ruivos, caídos no chão."

* * *

**N.A.:** Olá! Voltei! Tenho que confessar, estava morrendo de saudades de escrever fanfic! E mais, estava morrendo de saudade de Rony e Hermione após ler Deathly Hallows.

E então, o que acharam? A história ainda está bem no comecinho... Prometo reviravoltas, ação, drama e muito romance. Espero que gostem!

Quero agradecer demais as minhas duas betas que antes de qualquer coisa são minhas amigonas: Lucy Holmes e Bel Wood. Valeu pela ajuda de sempre, meninas!

**DEIXEM REVIEWS, HEIN!!**

Beijinhos... Prometo atualizações muito em breve! ;)


	2. O ódio cresce com a dor

**Sinopse:**

No mundo onde Harry perdeu a batalha contra Voldemort, Rony e Hermione lideram um grupo de rebeldes sem saber que o outro lado possui seu sangue. U.A. - R/Hr e SM/RW - Pós Deathly Hallows.

* * *

**Improváveis vestígios**

**Fanfic por _Jaqueline Granger_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**O ódio cresce com a dor**

* * *

Tempos de guerra possuem características bem peculiares. Tudo muda quando se está em guerra, especialmente se esta envolve magia. Há treze anos, Voldemort retornou e há doze a Ordem perdeu a sua maior esperança, Harry Potter. Nos últimos anos muitas perdas foram sentidas. Começou com Sirius e Dumbledore, e logo depois foram Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Fred, Molly e Percy. A Ordem da Fênix não existia mais como antes. Ganharam novos adeptos, mas nada muito significativo. A população mágica tinha medo de se opor a Voldemort, poder máximo atualmente.

Hoje, lutando às escondidas, os integrantes da Ordem ocupavam como sede o porão de um antigo celeiro no sul da Inglaterra. Ex-aurores, cidadãos comuns e mulheres viviam refugiados no andar subterrâneo do celeiro, sob milhares de feitiços de proteção. Entre os refugiados, Rony e Hermione dividiam um quarto minúsculo, o único cômodo onde podiam compartilhar alguma privacidade, já que os demais cômodos eram comunitários. Com a união das vítimas de Voldemort, formou-se uma família. Mas, na sua grande maioria, idosos e crianças, vítimas de ataques mal sucedidos e perdas brutais.

Hermione estava deitada de bruços na cama há cerca de meia hora. Segurava uma foto levemente desbotada onde se via ela e Rony segurando o que mais parecia ser um embrulho do que um bebê. Rose. Hermione nunca desistira de encontrar sua filha. Voltara ao bosque em Wiltshire diversas vezes, perguntara por uma senhora com uma criança, sondava os espiões da Ordem entre os Comensais, mas nada. Há quatro anos sua filha estava desaparecida. A sua ânsia de encontrar Rose só aumentou quando há menos de dois anos perdera seu outro filho, Hugo, assassinado nos braços de sua avó, Molly Weasley.

- O que está fazendo, Mione?

Rony entrou no quarto, ainda vestido com a capa e capuz que usava quando tinha missões externas. Ele se sentou na beira da cama e Hermione escondeu a fotografia debaixo do travesseiro antes de virar para encará-lo.

- Nada, estava só descansando um pouquinho.

- Achei que quando chegasse você já estaria pronta para a reunião – ele beijou suavemente seu rosto antes de continuar – Vou só tirar essa capa suja e já vamos, okay?

- Vá você, tenho outra coisa para fazer.

Rony parou por um segundo e então começou a tirar vagarosamente a capa, ainda encarando Hermione.

- Que outra coisa você tem para fazer? Não me diga que você voltará àquele maldito bosque.

- Rony, você não entende...

- Não, Hermione, parece que a única pessoa que não entende as coisas aqui é você. – Rony falava com o tom de voz alterado – Não sabemos onde Rose está, nem ao menos sabemos se ela está viva!

- Rony, não é porque você perdeu sua fé que eu tenho que perder a minha!

O bruxo pareceu refletir por um minuto e então voltou a trocar de capa. Hermione sabia que o marido só queria o melhor para ela, e ela tinha consciência de que esta procura incessante tinha feito com que ela abandonasse um pouco a própria Ordem da Fênix. Ela sabia que era a única esperança de Rose. Ninguém mais parecia se importar, nem mesmo Rony, tão empenhado em acabar com Voldemort. Hermione sabia que deveria ajudar mais a Resistência, mas havia uma outra prioridade.

Rony terminou de se arrumar em silencio e abriu a porta do quarto para sair.

- Você não vem mesmo?

- Não. – Hermione falou olhando para baixo e só se levantou após ter ouvido o som da porta batendo.

Já sabia o que seria tratado na reunião, já participara diversas vezes. Os antigos aurores discutiriam as alternativas que tinham para acabar com a última horcruxe de Voldemort: Nagini. Depois da morte de Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentiram responsáveis pela tarefa de acabar com o maior bruxo das trevas existente e com isso libertar o mundo mágico. Hoje, o maior objetivo da Ordem era esse: acabar com Nagini para então poderem matar Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Hermione sentou-se novamente na cama e pegou a foto debaixo do travesseiro. Talvez Rose estivesse morta. Essa possibilidade torturava-lhe a mente. Perdera dois filhos na guerra, assim como muitas outras mulheres que também se refugiavam naquele celeiro. Talvez nunca soubesse realmente o que acontecera com sua filha, mas não desistiria. Pegou seu casaco com capuz e saiu para mais um dia de procura.

* * *

Joss Atkinson tinha toda a energia normal de uma criança de quatro anos. Brincava, dançava e corria em sua grande mansão. O problema é que ela não tinha uma mansão e não era necessariamente livre para fazer qualquer um desses tipos de atividades. Vivia sendo recriminada, tanto por sua avó Helen, como pelas sras. Malfoy, Narcisa e Astoria, mãe e esposa do dono da mansão.

A pequena Atkinson não era a única criança do casarão. A sra. Astoria e seu marido Draco tinham um menininho muito loiro, Scorpius. Menino emburrado, na opinião de Joss, mas, mesmo assim, seu único amigo. Sempre que podia dava uma escapadinha dos olhares de sua avó e ia brincar com Scorpius. Ele até mesmo tinha um grande quarto de brinquedos! Ele nunca emprestava nada para Joss, mas ela sempre fora mais forte que ele, então, depois de uma pequena briga (garantindo alguns arranhões em ambos), ele sempre acabava cedendo.

Há até pouco tempo, Joss achava que Scorpius era seu irmão. Afinal, moravam na mesma casa, ambos levavam bronca de Narcisa, Astoria e Draco e os dois tinham um grande carinho por Helen. Sua avó cuidava de Scorpius assim como cuidava dela, mesmo quando ele tinha as suas crises "filhinho de papai", mas nessas horas era Joss quem socorria sua avó, dando beliscões nele quando ninguém estava olhando.

Às vezes, quando a mansão estava cheia de gente, sua avó proibia Joss de sair de perto dela. Depois, Joss descobrira que Scorpius também ficava trancado em seu quarto sempre que aqueles bruxos de máscara apareciam na mansão. Joss nunca soube quem eles realmente eram.

Mas aquele não era como um dia desses, pelo contrário, a casa estava até vazia. Sua avó já tinha passado as tarefas do dia seguinte para os elfos domésticos da casa e já havia colocado Joss na cama. Com a luz apagada, Joss rolou debaixo das cobertas algumas vezes antes de decidir levantar. Foi até o quarto de brinquedos de Scorpius, o garoto costumava dar umas escapadas de seu quarto para brincar lá antes de dormir. Andou bem devagar, com os pés calçados apenas com meias grossas, para dar um susto no garoto. Os corredores estavam escuros, mas passando em frente às portas entreabertas da sala de estar viu as duas senhoras Malfoy conversando à luz de velas.

- Ele ainda não voltou, Astoria, e se algo aconteceu a ele?

- Tenha calma! Draco entraria em contato se tivesse dado errado!

- Mas Greyback falou que desconfiava de vazamento de informações e...

- Cale a boca, mulher! Você realmente leva em consideração o que aquele lobo nojento pensa? Vamos esperar!

Joss atravessou em frente à porta bem lentamente para que nenhuma das duas a visse. Mais alguns passos e chegou à porta grande e bem trabalhada, onde havia alguns entalhes engraçados. Mexeu levemente na maçaneta e a porta se abriu. Scorpius devia estar lá dentro. Entrando sorrateiramente, Joss se aproximou do menininho de cabelos loiros que estava sentado de costas para a porta. A garota colocou as mãos nos olhos de Scorpius, pronta para ver se ele acertava quem estava às suas costas, mas então sentiu a palma de sua mão molhada e soltou rapidamente.

- _Tá _chorando?

- Não, idiota! – Scorpius levou um beliscão de Joss e então continuou – Aaii! _Tá, tá, tô_ chorando.

- Por quê?

- Minha mamãe _bligou_ comigo.

- Por quê?

- _Voxê_ só sabe perguntar isso? – mas antes de levar um outro beliscão, continuou – Porque eu perguntei do papai.

- Nem vi seu papai hoje.

- Nem hoje e nem ontem. _Tava_ só com saudade. Aí ela reclamou e _bligou_.

- Sua mãe é chata!

- Eu gosto da sua avó. – Scorpius falou olhando para o chão – Ela sempre me dá dois pedaços de bolo.

- Eu também _goto_ dela.

- Por que ela tem cabelo _blanco_ e você _vemelho_?

- Não sei, papai Sacha tinha _pleto_, vi na foto. Acho que a mamãe devia ser ruiva antes de sumir – Joss falou dando de ombros e mudando totalmente o tom de voz, quase gritou: Vamos brincar?!

Os dois começaram a separar algumas coisas das pilhas de carrinhos, bichinhos e tabuleiros. Scorpius realmente tinha muitos brinquedos, mas nunca os usava sem Joss. Eles sempre brigavam, mas ambos tinham bom coração e eram igualmente carentes. No natal, Scorpius sempre pedia dois presentes diferentes ao seu pai sem dizer que o segundo havia sido escolha de Joss.

Dentre os diversos brinquedos de Scorpius, o preferido de Joss era a sua vassoura. Não era realmente de verdade, mas o sr. Malfoy tinha dito que voava a alguns palmos do chão. Joss já conseguira algumas vezes tirar por um segundo a vassoura do chão, Scorpius não. Passando os olhos pelos brinquedos, Joss encontrou a vassoura debaixo de uma grande pilha.

- O que _voxê_ vai fazer?

- Vou pegar a _vassora_.

- Vai cair tudo.

- Vai nada – Joss continuava puxando a vassoura, fazendo tremer toda a pilha.

Alguns segundos depois, como Scorpius havia anunciado, a pilha toda, com diversos brinquedos, caiu, fazendo um barulho muito grande conforme os brinquedos tocavam no chão. Ao ouvirem os passos apressados vindos da sala de estar ao lado, Joss e Scorpius se esconderam atrás de alguns brinquedos empilhados no fundo do quarto.

- Scorpius Malfoy? Pode aparecer, seu peste!

Lentamente, Scorpius levantou, ficando à vista de sua avó e mãe. Joss, vendo que o amigo foi descoberto, também levantou, provocando uma cara de surpresa nas duas senhoras à porta.

- Ah, tinha que ser essa menina mesmo!

- Aposto que foi você quem derrubou tudo, não foi? – Astoria, que já estava na frente dos dois, apertou fortemente o braço direito de Joss, deixando uma marca vermelha em sua pele pálida.

- Você ouviu algo, Astoria? – após perceber que a nora pouco dera atenção, Narcisa continuou – Eu vou dar uma checada lá fora.

- Pode ir, vou dar uma liçãozinha nessa pestinha aqui.

- Não bate nela! – Scorpius gritou antes que a mão de Astoria descesse por completo no rosto da ruiva.

- Com quem você pensa que está falando, hein? – Astoria largou Joss e correu em direção a Scorpius, tapeando fortemente sua cabeça – Você é mesmo um inútil! Cale a boca!

Joss começou a chutar as pernas da bruxa fortemente, mas antes que ela pudesse revidar todos ouviram os gritos de Narcisa vindos da sala de estar.

- Astoria, venha até aqui. Rápido!

- Me acerto com vocês depois.

Assim que Astoria saiu, Joss e Scorpius correram também pela porta entreaberta para ver o que estava acontecendo. Três bruxos mascarados carregavam um corpo visivelmente machucado. As crianças não conseguiram ver o seu rosto, mas um caminho de sangue ficou marcado no chão depois que os bruxos passaram. Todos entraram na sala de estar, saindo do campo de visão de Joss e Scorpius. Sorrateiramente, ambos foram até a porta ao lado e assistiram às senhoras Malfoy chorando e gritando palavras desconexas sobre o corpo. Joss ia perguntar para Scorpius se ele fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas percebeu que o garoto estava com os olhos vidrados na cena.

- Papai? – chamou o garoto, adentrando na sala, revelando a todos a sua localização.

- Não sei se seria bom o garoto vê-lo desta maneira, Astoria – Narcisa falou aos prantos.

- Não, ele precisa ver. Venha, Scorpius, – Astoria puxou o filho, abraçando-o de costa, fazendo com que ele ficasse de frente para o corpo deitado no sofá – veja o que aqueles Inimigos do Sangue imundos fizeram com seu pai. Veja!

Joss assistia assustada a Astoria segurando o rosto de Scorpius, impedindo que ele virasse, na tentativa de não ver seu pai morto. Mesmo sem muito entender, Joss sentiu muita pena de Scorpius. Ela também tinha perdido o pai e a mãe, mas não lembrava deles, era diferente. Agora Scorpius estava lá, chorando grossas lágrimas silenciosas em frente ao cadáver de seu pai. Quem seria tão ruim assim para fazer uma criança sofrer? Esses Inimigos do Sangue deviam ser realmente muito malvados.

* * *

Parecia que enfim ele adormecera. Ele sempre ficava agitado quando sabia que havia missão. Na verdade, todo o quartel de refugiados ficava. Mas Teddy Lupin tinha alguns motivos a mais. Hermione nem conseguiria contar quantas vezes fora acordada por ele, dizendo que tivera um pesadelo com algum Comensal da Morte ou mesmo Voldemort. Também pudera, com apenas doze anos de idade ele perdera pais, avós e padrinho na guerra. Hermione criara o hábito de levá-lo para dormir com ela sempre que Rony saía para missões.

Hermione arrumou a coberta sobre Teddy pouco antes de ouvir uma forte agitação do lado de fora do seu quarto. Procurando não acordar o garoto, Hermione foi investigar o que estava acontecendo. Vários bruxos passavam apressados pelo corredor escuro, indo em direção ao grande saguão onde todos costumavam comer diariamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione tentou parar uma bruxa que esbarrara nela.

- Parece que a missão não deu certo, alguém morreu!

O ar ficou preso nos pulmões de Hermione por um breve momento. Rony estaria machucado? Não podia jamais sequer pensar nessa possibilidade, então saiu correndo, misturando-se a multidão a procura de notícias. Quando chegou ao saguão viu diversas pessoas se abraçando, outras chorando e muitos feridos espalhados.

No centro, havia um círculo com um grande número de pessoas. Hermione aproximou-se devagar. Tentou com cuidado entrar no centro do círculo, desviando-se de diversos bruxos que olhavam atônitos a cena que se passava. A primeira coisa que Hermione conseguiu enxergar quando chegou onde tudo estava acontecendo foram os vastos cabelos ruivos, caídos no chão. Seu coração acelerou. Empurrou com força as pessoas que ainda estavam a sua frente e então conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo.

O corpo de Arthur Weasley estava caído no chão, com os olhos abertos, sem vida. Jorge e Gina estavam debruçados sobre o cadáver do pai, chorando desesperadamente. Gui e Carlinhos, abraçados, falavam palavras desconexas. Neville e Luna ajudavam a tratar algumas feridas em Kingsley. Hermione procurou ao redor, e então encontrou Rony agachado em um canto, com a cabeça entre as pernas. Seu corpo balançava com os seus soluços em meio ao pranto. Hermione aproximou-se do bruxo e ajoelhou, ficando com o rosto na mesma altura do dele.

- Rony?

Percebendo que ele não demonstrara ter escutado, Hermione levantou carinhosamente o queixo do bruxo com a ponta dos seus dedos. Seus olhos estavam profundamente vermelhos, e as lágrimas formaram caminhos em seu rosto sujo. Ele estava destruído. Hermione não conseguiu conter a lágrima teimosa que se formou em seus olhos. Abraçou Rony fortemente, não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu sinto muito, meu amor.

Os dois ficaram nesta posição por muito tempo. Hermione queria proteger seu marido de qualquer dor que pudesse existir, mas nada do que ela fizesse seria eficaz, nada seria suficiente.

- Eu preciso de você – Rony falou num fraco tom de voz no seu ouvido, depois de um longo tempo apenas chorando – Não vou conseguir continuar sozinho, Mione.

- Eu sei.

Hermione não sabia o que falar. Não queria ter que colocar a luta como prioridade novamente, mas a cena de seu sogro morto só lhe fez lembrar quão frágeis eram. O próximo poderia ser Rony, e ela jamais permitiria isso. Ele era a sua única família, o seu grande amor e agora sua prioridade. Ela afastou-se alguns centímetros de Rony, beijando sua testa suavemente.

- Estou aqui com você, você nunca mais estará sozinho. – ela o abraçou novamente – Eu voltei.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

* * *

"Ele aproveitou as mãos estendidas de Joss para puxá-la, fazendo com que ela caísse sobre ele. Eles estavam com os rostos quase colados. Estranhamente, Joss sentiu-se desconfortável estando tão perto de Scorpius. Crescera ao seu lado, estavam juntos o tempo todo, mas aquela proximidade estava fazendo seu rosto corar."

...

"Rony se aproximou do globo. Todos se prepararam, ficando com as varinhas em mãos. Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Com a espada, Rony rompeu a esfera fazendo com que Nagini mergulhasse ameaçadoramente em direção aos demais."

* * *

**N.A.:** E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? E o que estão achando da fic? Quero reviews, hein!! ;)

Mais uma vez um big obrigada para minhas betas amigas Bel Wood e Lucy Holmes pelo apoio de sempre! Obrigadão tbm a todos que deixaram comentários aqui e floreios: Thaty, Sany Evans, Anaisa, Mione Ogawa Black e Patty... vi que minha fic está com alguns alertas aqui e isso me deixou muito feliz!

Gente, não deixem de acompanhar e eu prometo que as atualizações não demorarão muito.

**Beijinhos. Fiquem com Deus!**


	3. Duas visões de uma guerra

**Sinopse:**

No mundo onde Harry perdeu a batalha contra Voldemort, Rony e Hermione lideram um grupo de rebeldes sem saber que o outro lado possui seu sangue. U.A. - R/Hr e SM/RW - Pós Deathly Hallows.

* * *

**Improváveis vestígios**

**Fanfic por _Jaqueline Granger_**

* * *

Capítulo 3

**Duas visões de uma guerra**

* * *

Já estava em frente ao espelho há alguns minutos. Não era feia, não mesmo. Tinha diversos pretendentes, mas nada muito sério. Apesar disso, algo a incomodava na sua aparência: os cabelos vermelhos. Não existiam muitos bruxos e bruxas em Hogwarts com o cabelo dessa cor. Joss pegou o pequeno frasco que deixara repousando na beira da banheira e analisou por alguns segundos a possibilidade de ter colocado algas demais na poção. Afastou a possibilidade de sua mente... Era, sem comparações, a melhor aluna do 6º ano.

Joss Atkinson tinha uma necessidade inexplicável por conhecimento. Sua habilidade intelectual era o que a destacava entre os demais bruxos, já que não era exatamente uma bruxa de posses. Apenas poucas pessoas sabiam que ela vivia na Mansão Malfoy e que seu falecido pai era um traidor do Lorde das Trevas. Para a maioria dos integrantes de Hogwarts, ela era mais uma estudante sangue-puro.

Ela passou as mãos por entre os longos cabelos ruivos como despedida. Logo estaria bem diferente, estaria igual às demais bruxas de sua turma. Ela tomou fôlego, tampou o nariz com os dedos e tomou toda a poção do frasco em um único gole. O líquido arenoso desceu por seu esôfago arranhando, o gosto era forte e ácido. Assim que ela levantou os olhos, assistiu a uma massa preta sair do topo de sua cabeça, cobrindo todo o comprimento do seu cabelo lentamente. E então lá estava ela morena.

- Caramba! – foi a única coisa que Joss conseguiu dizer após ver sua transformação completa.

Mal parecia que algum dia já fora ruiva. A partir daquele dia teria que preparar a poção frequentemente para dar o retoque na raiz. Joss terminou de se arrumar, colocando a saia de prega e a gravata com detalhe prata e verde. Estava atrasada para a aula de História da Magia.

Joss estudava na única casa de Hogwarts, a Sonserina. Esta, por ser uma unidade, se dividia em quatro durante os Duelos de Bruxos e no Quadribol. Já ouvira falar que há alguns anos as casas de Hogwarts funcionavam com outros nomes, mas nem sabia bem o porquê de tudo mudar.

A bruxa pegou seus livros e saiu apressada do dormitório feminino. Assim que se virou, viu Scorpius sentado em frente à lareira apagada com os braços cruzados e os pés batendo impacientes no chão.

- Não adianta reclamar, não pedi para você me esperar! – Joss se adiantou.

- Você fala como se eu não a esperasse sempre, além do mais... – e então ele parou alguns segundos, encarando os escuros cabelos da amiga – Pintou o cabelo, é?

- Não, tirei e troquei!

- Estressada! Deixa eu ver. – e ele se aproximou como se precisasse analisar de perto. Scorpius sabia fazer uma cara arrogante quando queria – Hum... Não gostei. Preferia antes.

- Como você é idiota!

Joss empurrou Scorpius, o que fez com que ele caísse, pulando as costas do sofá. De início ela sentiu um leve remorso, mas então se lembrou que era apenas Scorpius, ele merecia qualquer judiação.

- Vamos logo, Scorpius, estamos atrasados – ela estendeu as mãos para ajudá-lo.

Ele aproveitou as mãos estendidas de Joss para puxá-la, fazendo com que ela caísse sobre ele. Eles estavam com os rostos quase colados. Estranhamente, Joss sentiu-se desconfortável estando tão perto de Scorpius. Crescera ao seu lado, estavam juntos o tempo todo, mas aquela proximidade estava fazendo seu rosto corar.

- Está vermelhinha por quê, Joss?

- Vermelha? Impressão sua – Joss realmente nunca tinha reparado como os olhos de Scorpius eram bonitos. Tão azuis!

- Tenho que dizer, seu cabelo está muito cheiroso... – Scorpius foi se aproximando vagarosamente do rosto de Joss enquanto falava - mas continua horrível, na minha opinião.

Scorpius deu um sorrisinho debochado pouco antes de Joss sair de cima dele e derrubá-lo no carpete da sala comunal.

- Seu besta! Vamos logo, Nott vai nos matar pelo atraso!

Joss e Scorpius percorreram o caminho das masmorras até a sala de aula em menos de cinco minutos (um trecho que não levava menos do que dez minutos a passos tranqüilos em dias normais). Tentaram entrar sorrateiramente, mas assim que a porta foi aberta todos os alunos viraram, encarando com olhares de censura e deboche os dois adolescentes que entravam.

- Será que os pombinhos vão ficar na porta ou vão procurar suas carteiras, se sentar e me deixarão terminar? – Nott, com seus grandes óculos, arrastou o máximo possível sua frase e deu ênfase na palavra "pombinhos".

Novamente Joss sentiu seu rosto corar, era a segunda vez no dia que ficava envergonhada por culpa de Scorpius. Isso era novo para ela, afinal ele era praticamente seu irmão, não? Ela se sentou rapidamente na carteira ao lado de Alex Rookwood. Nem quis olhar onde Scorpius se sentou, na verdade esperando que ele tivesse escolhido um lugar o mais longe possível dela. Retirou os livros, pergaminhos, pena e tinteiro da bolsa e começou a prestar atenção ao que o professor falava.

- ...e vocês acham que os Sangue-Ruins e Traidores do Sangue sentiam remorso? Nunca. Mataram muitos bruxos! Quem aqui não conhece alguém na família de vocês que nunca sofreu algum ataque daquela maldita Ordem de rebeldes?

Joss lembrou-se da noite em que Scorpius vira o corpo de seu pai. Pensou em procurá-lo com os olhos, mas a timidez falou mais alto.

- Salazar Slytherin era quem estava certo ao tentar expulsar os bruxos nascidos trouxas de Hogwarts, há muitos séculos. Era o melhor a ser feito. Imaginem, se eles não tivessem podido, desde aquela época, freqüentar a escola de magia, eles jamais teriam sido poderosos o suficiente para se rebelarem e, com isso, haveria menos mortes. Eles são perigosos! Por isso, precisamos ser muito gratos ao Lorde das Trevas por ter conseguido afastá-los nos últimos anos. Imaginem vocês hoje dividindo esta sala de aula com Sangues Imundos cheios de doenças. Haveria atentados todos os dias em Hogwarts!

Uma onda de sussurros e comentários surgiu na sala. Ao seu lado, os irmãos Avery falavam sobre o assassinato de seu pai, morto por um dos integrantes da chamada Ordem da Fênix. Joss não conseguia entender por que esses rebeldes causavam tanta destruição e tanta dor. Graças aos céus o mundo mágico tinha o Lorde das Trevas para defender a todos.

* * *

As faíscas vermelhas piscaram no céu sem estrelas. Esse era o sinal. Estava na hora da ação.

Hermione, que dividia a capa de invisibilidade com Rony e Neville, apertou mais os passos para acompanhar os bruxos. Cerca de dez pessoas espalhavam-se sorrateiramente pelos jardins da Mansão Malfoy. De acordo com as informações que Rony recebera, este era o local do novo esconderijo da 8ª horcruxe de Voldemort, Nagini.

Há cerca de oito anos, a Ordem da Fênix ganhara novos adeptos, tudo graças a crescente insatisfação da população mágica quanto ao poder de Voldemort. Muitos bruxos estavam sendo assassinados sem qualquer razão aparente por Comensais da Morte, o acesso a produtos como varinhas, poções e utensílios para preparo de experimentos só podia ser feito através de um "mercado paralelo" já que tudo se concentrava nas mãos de Voldemort e seus aliados.

Hermione não podia descartar a ótima liderança de Rony como um dos motivos do crescente sucesso da Ordem. Seu marido estava completamente engajado na luta, provavelmente pela mesma razão que a maioria dos demais bruxos considerados rebeldes: estava cansado. Viver às escondidas, sem saber se corre ou não perigo a cada esquina virada... Não era exatamente a vida que todos planejam.

Olhando para o lado, Hermione viu Teddy Lupin e Rolf Scamander, viúvo de Luna, sinalizando que o caminho estava livre. Rony, já fora da capa de invisibilidade, assentiu com a cabeça.

- Hermione, Neville, vamos!

Com a varinha em mãos, Rony encobriu a entrada de Hermione e os demais bruxos por uma porta no chão. Hermione proferiu o feitiço "Lumus" e então se viu em uma adega muito suja com, pelo menos, umas trezentas garrafas de vinhos, champanhes e uísques.

- Os outros virão de flu? – Hermione arriscou perguntar em voz baixa.

- Estão esperando liberarmos a lareira. Precisamos evitar chamar atenção até chegarmos lá em cima. – Rony agora falava com os demais – Vamos indo.

Todos sabiam que a casa estava cheia de Comensais da Morte, mas era a primeira vez que Voldemort colocava Nagini em tão baixa proteção. A informação que a Ordem recebera era de que já nas primeiras horas do dia a cobra seria transferida para um outro local e então a tarefa se tornaria quase impossível. Os rebeldes tinham a seu favor o elemento surpresa, mas Hermione sabia que não seria suficiente. Só que eles não estavam mais na fase de sentir medo de morrer.

Kingsley e Neville saíram da adega, seguidos logo atrás por Teddy, Scamander, Gui, Fleur, Carlinhos e Gina. Hermione encaminhou-se para a porta, mas antes de sair sentiu a mão de Rony tocar seu braço esquerdo.

- Mione, a espada.

Hermione então tirou de sua bolsa enfeitiçada uma espada com o punho cravejado de rubis, a espada de Godric Gryffindor. A mesma que anos antes acabara com as duas horcruxes de Voldemort: o anel dos Peverell e o medalhão de Slytherin. Antes de entregá-la a Rony, Hermione encarou a arma. De alguma forma, ela a fazia lembrar-se de seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter. Era para ele estar ali... O mundo não parecia andar da maneira mais correta.

Rony pegou a espada das mãos de Hermione e, por um segundo, os dois se olharam. Ela sabia que o marido estava pensando em Harry também. Hermione beijou suavemente os lábios de Rony e apertou com suas mãos as mãos do marido que estavam sobre a espada. Eles precisavam ser fortes.

- Vamos, temos uma horcruxe para destruir.

Sair da adega e chegar ao segundo andar foi relativamente fácil, só tiveram que estuporar e petrificar três Comensais, sem sofrerem nenhuma baixa para isso. Agora eles estavam em um longo corredor com diversas portas. Depois de estuporar um Comensal, Neville aplicou Veritasserum nele para descobrir onde Nagini estaria. Eles precisavam agora quebrar os feitiços protetores no último quarto do segundo andar. Definitivamente, o mais imponente de todos.

Gina e Fleur entraram no primeiro cômodo vazio que encontraram para liberar magicamente a lareira para que Jorge, Victorie, Angelina e Audrey pudessem reforçar o grupo. Teddy preparava feitiços protetores e silenciadores no corredor para evitar que outros Comensais aparecessem e atrapalhassem a missão dos demais. Rony, Hermione, Gui, Scamander, Carlinhos, Kingsley e Neville pararam em frente à porta dupla, alta e com entalhes em forma de cobras gravados numa madeira maciça.

- Não podemos arriscar simplesmente abrir a porta – Gui comentou alto.

- Você pode quebrar esses feitiços de proteção, Hermione? – Rony perguntou quase gentilmente demais para alguém que estava correndo um grande risco de morrer.

Hermione encostou-se na porta como se precisasse sentir o que deveria fazer para ultrapassá-la. Imaginava o que teria sido colocado na entrada... Muito provavelmente a mesma proteção que Voldemort havia colocado na caverna que Harry fora com Dumbledore no seu sexto ano. Sem dar muita atenção aos olhares dos bruxos a sua volta, ela tirou da bolsa enfeitiçada uma adaga e com ela fez um corte na altura do antebraço, formando um risco vermelho de sangue.

- O que você está fazendo?! – Rony tentou impedir Hermione, mas já era tarde, pois ela já estava encostando o braço na porta, manchando-a de sangue.

- Espero que funcione.

Então um filete de luz seguiu todo o contorno da porta. Antes que Hermione dissesse que era seguro, Rony girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta. A claridade que o quarto emitia irritava os olhos. Depois de alguns segundos, Hermione conseguiu ver que a claridade saía de um grande globo que flutuava no centro do cômodo.

- Nagini! – Rony falou, caminhando em direção à esfera, na qual a gigantesca cobra movia-se como se estivesse nadando.

- Como faremos para tirá-la daí?

- Temos que quebrar este globo, Neville. – Kingsley passava levemente as mãos na esfera gelatinosa, recebendo um olhar furioso da cobra que estava presa.

- Hermione, se usar a espada de Gryffindor, consigo quebrar essa proteção?

- Provavelmente. Mas, Rony, ficaremos vulneráveis ao animal.

- É o risco que corremos, pelo menos até Rony acertar a espada na horcruxe. – Gui comentou.

- A não ser que... – Hermione começou a falar, chamando a atenção dos demais - que juntemos a magia de todas as nossas varinhas, segurando Nagini enquanto Rony se aproxima.

- É seguro? – Scamander pareceu ligeiramente amedrontado.

Hermione sabia que seguro não era, mas precisavam arriscar. Resolveu não responder.

Rony se aproximou do globo. Todos se prepararam, ficando com as varinhas em mãos. Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Com a espada, Rony rompeu a esfera fazendo com que Nagini mergulhasse ameaçadoramente em direção aos demais.

- Agora!

Com o grito de Rony, todos disparam de suas varinhas feitiços que mantiveram a cobra no centro. Ela continuava incitando-se contra todos, mas não conseguia se aproximar o suficiente. Rony aproximava-se com cuidado, preparando-se para matá-la, mas, por uma fração de segundo, Hermione viu Scamander titubear sua varinha. Nagini estava forçando seu corpo mais intensamente contra o bruxo, provavelmente percebendo o vacilo dele.

- Rolf, fica firme!

- Não estou agüentando mais, Hermione!

- Estou quase conseguindo. – Rony gritou a centímetros da cobra.

- Desculpa!

Rolf Scamander baixou sua varinha segundos antes de Nagini avançar sobre ele. Na mesma hora, todos lançaram feitiços, tentando fazer com que ela parasse de atacar o bruxo. Sentindo os ataques, Nagini abandonou o quarto, sibilando e arrastando-se em ziguezague.

- Hermione, fique aqui e cuide de Scamander! – Rony disse pouco antes de correr atrás de Nagini juntamente com os demais bruxos.

Rolf Scamander estava inconsciente no chão. Por todo seu corpo existiam cortes e as marcas das presas venenosas da cobra. Hermione pegou o braço do bruxo para sentir sua pulsação. Já era tarde. O veneno provavelmente já estava na sua corrente sanguínea, estava morto. Hermione fechou os olhos ainda abertos de Rolf e desejou que ele pudesse agora descansar em paz ao lado de Luna.

Com a varinha em mãos, Hermione correu para fora do quarto. No final do corredor, viu Teddy levemente machucado, sendo amparado por Victorie. Correu em direção às escadas e então viu Gina, Angelina e Jorge lutando com Comensais. Sua missão fora revelada. Precisava encontrar Rony.

Chegando ao primeiro andar, Hermione estuporou dois Comensais que atacavam Gui e Fleur e petrificou outro que cruzou seu caminho. O rastro de sangue no chão mostrava que Nagini seguira em direção a um corredor simplório, que no fim revelou ser uma cozinha. Chegando ao final do rastro, Hermione parou. Um corpo de mulher estava dilacerado no canto. A bruxa procurou com os olhos pelo marido e viu Neville, com a espada de Gryffindor em mãos, ajudando Rony a se levantar. Nagini estava morta, partida em dois pedaços, sobre uma imensa poça de sangue.

Rony, mancando, aproximou-se de Hermione e a abraçou. Então era isso, a última horcruxe de Voldemort estava morta. Neville enfim cumprira o seu destino. Aos poucos, os demais bruxos chegavam à cozinha. Todos estavam a salvo.

Hermione aproximou-se, então, do corpo caído na entrada da cozinha. A senhora estava de pijamas, provavelmente era uma empregada da mansão que apenas descera para tomar água. O rosto parecia uma massa de carne e sangue que escorria pelo chão, manchando os brancos e compridos cabelos. Hermione fechou os olhos e desejou que tudo aquilo não estivesse acontecendo, que estivesse em Hogwarts com Harry e Rony e que o mundo não estivesse em guerra. Mas certos desejos nunca se tornariam realidade.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

"Então era isso, ela tinha uma pista de onde Rose poderia estar. As esperanças continuavam remotas, mas ainda havia esperança."

...

"Ele levou seus braços na altura do abdômen e jogou-se no chão. Seu corpo tremia freneticamente enquanto ele gritava de dor. Joss deu um pequeno passo inconsciente em direção ao bruxo, mas parou ao sentir o forte aperto das mãos frias de Scorpius em seu pulso. Ela virou e o viu encará-la com um olhar como se dissesse 'não faça nada estúpido'."

* * *

**N.A.:** O que acharam do capítulo? Estou esperando comentários, hein! Quero agradecer ao pessoal do Floreios e borrões, Fanfiction e Livejournal pelos comentários: Juh W. Wood, Mara, Artemis Granger, Sany Evans, Pollitá, Patty e Larissa. Mais um vez um big obrigada para as minhas amigas (e betas) Lucy Holmes e Bel Wood.

Gente, falem o que estão achando da fic, okay?

**Beijos!**

**Jaqueline**


	4. Esperanças renovadas

**Sinopse:**

No mundo onde Harry perdeu a batalha contra Voldemort, Rony e Hermione lideram um grupo de rebeldes sem saber que o outro lado possui seu sangue. U.A. - R/Hr e SM/RW - Pós Deathly Hallows.

* * *

**Improváveis vestígios**

**Fanfic por _Jaqueline Granger_**

* * *

Capítulo 4

**Esperanças renovadas**

* * *

**N.A.1 **_**–** Escrevi esse capítulo e o próximo em clima de "pré show" do Alex Band no Brasil (que foi demais, por sinal) então, para quem se interessar, acho que dá para entrar bem na história ouvindo músicas como Last Goodbye, Only one e Take hold of me. Beijinhos e boa leitura!_

* * *

Havia meses que não entrava naquele quarto. O leve cheiro de bolor, misturado com o cheiro adocicado do incenso impregnado nas paredes que entravam em suas narinas lhe forçava uma memória dolorosa. Lembravam-lhe de bons tempos que não eram compatíveis aos atuais. Tudo girava em sua mente como um filme, algo que acontecera com outra pessoa, não ela.

Caminhou poucos passos e já estava em frente a um pequeno guarda roupa torto de madeira. A porta estava levemente emperrada, fazendo um rangido após ser forçada a abrir. Algumas peças estavam penduradas em cabides. Tudo estava exatamente da maneira que deixara. Uma camisola branca se destacava frente às demais peças. Ela pegou a camisola, abraçando-a em frente ao peito, e sentou-se na beira da cama macia às suas costas.

Evitava momentos como este sempre que podia... eles a faziam se sentir sozinha. Há dois anos, Joss Atkinson, perdera o último elo familiar que lhe restara. Sua avó Helen fora morta em um ataque surpresa dos rebeldes da Ordem da Fênix na Mansão Malfoy.

Sua avó foi a melhor bruxa que já conhecera. A criara com muito amor e neste mesmo lugar onde estava agora, um quartinho na Mansão Malfoy, ensinara tudo o que hoje sabe sobre ser uma boa pessoa.

Nos últimos anos, Voldemort mantinha-se recluso em esconderijos cercado por seus mais fieis servos. A ameaça era maior a cada dia. A Ordem da Fênix conseguira muitos adeptos, inclusive fora do país. Estava cada vez mais difícil manter algum tipo de segurança para a comunidade bruxa. Essa era a tarefa de Joss. Trabalhava para Voldemort desde saíra de Hogwarts.

Ela se formou com louvor como a melhor aluna da turma. Com todo o seu bom desempenho, não teve muitos problemas por não ser uma bruxa de posses. Era sangue-puro e boa com feitiços, poções e transformações, e isso bastava e a mantinha longe das perguntas e comentários maldosos das pessoas.

Uma leve batida vinda porta a fez voltar a si. Após alguns instantes sem resposta, um bruxo muito loiro entrou, encostando a porta atrás de si.

- Atkinson, está na hora.

- Só um minuto. – Joss levantou-se constrangida e guardou a camisola dentro do guarda-roupa.

Sentiu-se desconfortável em ter sido pega num momento tão íntimo. Procurava evitar mostrar fragilidade, afinal estavam em guerra. Mas Scorpius Malfoy tinha essa terrível habilidade... Era como se ele fosse o único que ainda sabia de sua humanidade.

- Sentir saudade é algo bom, Atkinson. Você não devia usar isso como algo ruim.

- Do que está falando?

- Gostava de sua avó também, mas você não devia usá-la como motivo para o que está se tornando.

Joss ficou alguns segundos pasma, mas lembrou-se da última conversa que tivera com Scorpius sobre se tornar Comensal da Morte. Aparentemente ele era contra a idéia.

- Não é somente pela minha avó que quero fazer isso! Você vive no mesmo mundo que eu?

- Com certeza, mas quer mesmo saber? Não me importo. – Scorpius falava calmamente sentado à beira da cama – Não me importo se o Lorde das Trevas precisa ser protegido, ele está pagando pelos atos dele. Ou se a tal Ordem da Fênix perde ou ganha aliados. Ninguém mandou eles serem completamente estúpidos a ponto de deixarem Potter morrer. Todos estão pagando pelos seus atos. Não é minha culpa ou sua a existência desta guerra.

- Mas ela existe, Malfoy! Não tem como simplesmente ficarmos neutros. Eu já escolhi o meu lado. – Joss, ainda de pé, deu um passo à frente, ficando mais próxima do loiro - Achei que você pensasse da mesma maneira, afinal não serei a única a me tornar uma Comensal da Morte hoje.

- Você conhece o meu motivo, Joss.

Contra sua vontade sentiu a seu rosto queimar. Fazia seis meses desde aquele beijo. Não entendia bem o que sentia por Scorpius, mas não queria misturar as coisas ou agir por impulso. Sabia que a frase do bruxo não precisava ser completada. Ele estava fazendo isso por ela e até quando isso fosse o certo, ela não o contestaria.

- Melhor irmos, Malfoy.

O loiro suspirou profundamente e entregou para Joss uma máscara branca. A mesma que passaria a usar assim que recebesse sua marca negra. Ela encarou o objeto e por alguns segundos refletiu sobre o que estava fazendo. Queria pensar como Scorpius e simplesmente não se importar, mas já era tarde demais... ela se importava.

* * *

- Vamos, rápido, entrem!

Rony retornou para ficar na retaguarda. Cerca de trinta bruxos, a grande maioria de idosos e crianças, estavam sendo levados para o esconderijo da Ordem da Fênix. Muitos machucados durante os anos de guerra mal podiam se movimentar, sendo amparados por feitiços saídos de varinhas dos demais integrantes da Ordem.

Era alta madrugada e só assim funcionava. Encobrir alguns bruxos por feitiços protetores é tarefa fácil, mas dezenas era praticamente impossível. Todos sabiam que mais do que contar com a magia, eles precisavam de muita sorte.

- Gina, fique com aquelas crianças ali. Esteja certa de que não façam muito barulho. – Rony sussurrava enquanto olhava para todos os lados como se estivesse sendo seguido.

Hermione estava a alguns passos do marido, com a varinha em mãos, preparada para qualquer eventualidade que pudesse acontecer. Anos de guerra a deixara preparada. Hermione sabia que um segundo de vacilo poderia significar a sua morte ou a de sua família.

- Não estamos muito longe agora. – Hermione falou num tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro, que pôde ser ouvido por alguns bruxos ao seu redor.

- Vamos apertar um pouco o passo! – Rony ordenou.

Com o enfraquecimento das artes das trevas e o apoio internacional, a Ordem ganhava cada vez mais adeptos. A comunidade mágica estava cansada da Guerra e muitos viam a queda de Voldemort como a última esperança para um mundo de paz.

Os rebeldes já estavam em frente ao celeiro que há anos servia de esconderijo da Ordem. Teddy Lupin foi o primeiro a entrar, sumindo da visão dos demais. Após menos de um minuto ele retornou e fez um sinal para que todos o seguissem.

- Okay, vamos, eu ajudo o senhor. – Hermione ajudou um bruxo vestido com um manto muito amassado.

Colocar todos dentro do esconderijo demorou cerca de cinco minutos. Com todos dentro do piso subterrâneo do celeiro, Hermione sentia-se inconscientemente aliviada. Mais um resgate bem sucedido. Estranhamente sentia como se estivesse em casa, já que há muitos anos não conhecia outro lugar suficientemente seguro para chamar de lar.

Todos os integrantes da Ordem ajudavam os demais a se acomodarem. O espaço tornou-se pequeno para tantas pessoas, que foi necessário enfeitiçar o local para que dobrasse de tamanho alguns meses atrás.

A alguns metros, Hermione viu Rony ajudando um senhor a carregar uma grande trouxa de roupas. Ele se tornou um grande homem, não que antes não fosse, mas hoje Rony adquiriu para si a real posição de líder e era assim como todos o viam. Nunca o viu tão engajado em algo como em acabar com a guerra.

- Parabéns pelo sucesso do resgate! – Hermione se aproximou por trás de Rony assim que ele se afastou do senhor que ajudara há pouco.

- Não conseguiria nada sem a sua ajuda. – Ele virou-se e abraçou a esposa – Acho que estamos indo bem, não?

- Acho que estamos indo muito bem, Rony. Com o tempo formaremos uma equipe suficientemente grande para atacar a primeira linha dos Comensais.

- Mas nada disso adianta sem descobrirmos o esconderijo Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Hermione beijou amorosamente Rony antes de concluir.

- Isso é questão de tempo. Logo acabaremos com tudo. Seremos livres novamente.

- Se você diz. – Rony apertou mais fortemente o braço contra Hermione antes de soltá-la – Mione, será que você poderia ajudar aquela senhora ali? Ela me parece um pouco atrapalhada.

A uns dez metros de onde estavam, uma bruxa idosa tentava em vão colocar sua mala em cima da cama improvisada no canto do grande saguão. Ela fazia um grande esforço para levantar a mala que fez Hermione pensar se realmente a bagagem estava pesada ou ela estava fraca demais.

- Precisa de uma mãozinha?

- Acho que não seria de todo mal, querida. – e afastando-se um pouco da mala, ela deu espaço para Hermione se aproximar – Aqui, aqui. Quero colocá-la aqui.

Hermione sentiu uma leve preocupação ao constatar que a mala não estava realmente pesada.

- Obrigada, querida. Vocês todos são como anjos!

- De nada, senhora...

- ... Brandon. Keira Brandon. – a senhora falou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Hermione Weasley. Prazer.

- Você sabe, eu tinha uma vida muito boa antes da morte de Harry Potter e tudo mais. – Hermione não sabia se queria ouvir a triste história daquela mulher, mas deixou que falasse – Eu tinha um marido, uma irmã, um sobrinho. Tudo, absolutamente tudo me foi tirado. Hoje estou sozinha por causa Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

- Eu sinto muito pela sua família.

- Obrigada. – por um momento, Keira pareceu vagar por um mundo só dela e então ela olhou Hermione muito ansiosa, como alguém que acabara de lembrar de alguma coisa – Quer vê-los?

- O que?

- Aqui, querida. – Keira puxou Hermione pelo braço, fazendo com que ela sentasse ao seu lado na cama. A bruxa começou então a revirar sua mala, parando assim que encontrou um pedaço de papel – Aqui, minha família.

A bruxa segurava uma fotografia levemente rasgada. Na imagem, uma versão muito mais nova de Keira e mais três pessoas sorriam e se abraçavam.

- Este é meu marido Luke. Um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Meu sobrinho Sacha. Um doce de criatura. E esta, esta é minha irmã Helen. Uma das melhores bruxas que já conheci. Sinto muita falta dela.

Hermione olhou a fotografia sem muito interesse por um momento, mas aquela senhora era tão simpática que achou melhor olhar com mais atenção. Era uma família muito bonita realmente. E então Hermione teve um estalo. Aquela outra bruxa, a irmã de Keira, era a mulher que Hermione encontrou há dezoito anos naquele bosque em Wiltshire. Foi para aquela bruxa que ela entregara sua filha Rose.

E então o ar pareceu sumir e o chão pareceu rodar. Aí estava, a primeira pista em anos. A primeira oportunidade de realmente saber o que acontecera com sua filha. Quem sabe, afinal, ela ainda estivesse viva.

- Essa sua irmã, Helen, o que aconteceu com ela? – Hermione tentou disfarçar em vão a urgência em sua voz.

- Soube que morreu há dois anos.

- E ela não tinha uma criança? Uma menininha?

- Nunca soube nada de minha irmã desde o dia em que ela me ajudou a fugir da Inglaterra há dezoito anos. A última notícia que tive foi que ela morreu no ataque contra a Mansão Malfoy.

- Ela trabalhava para as Artes das Trevas? – Hermione sentiu um frio correr por toda a sua espinha ao pensar na possibilidade.

- Minha irmã? Nunca! – Keira ficou levemente ofendida enquanto falava – Helen foi dada como propriedade para pagar a traição de meu sobrinho. Ela nunca fez nada de ruim para ninguém. Somente trabalhava na Mansão Malfoy.

Hermione disfarçou um sorriso e com um aceno se afastou da cama onde Keira continuava sentada. Então era isso, ela tinha uma pista de onde Rose poderia estar. Continuava remota, mas ainda havia esperança. Após perambular por alguns minutos entre os diversos bruxos que ainda estavam se instalando no local, Hermione achou quem procurava.

- Gina!

- Ah, oi, Mione. Me ajuda aqui com esse senhor...

- Não tenho tempo para isso. Fala, quem temos como informante mais próximo da Mansão Malfoy?

* * *

Joss imaginava que já se passavam das 2 horas da manhã, pois o céu estava completamente escuro, sem nenhuma menção de que o sol nasceria. Estava em um terreno plano, cheio de mato, ladeado de contornos escuros do que deveriam ser montanhas muito altas. Ela não sabia exatamente a localização daquele lugar já que, por medida de segurança, fora conduzida do antigo presídio de Azkaban até ali por chave de portal. Ela não conseguiu conter o breve pensamento de que o Lorde das Trevas estava cada vez mais paranóico.

Já vestia um manto negro com capuz. Como ninguém ainda tinha a permissão de colocar a máscara de porcelana, pôde identificar com calma todos os bruxos ali presentes. Estavam dispostos lado a lado em um grande círculo. Eram cerca de vinte bruxos, homens e mulheres, muitos Joss não conhecia realmente, mas alguns se formaram com ela há dois anos em Hogwarts. Nomes como Alex Rookwood, Rebecca e Tom Avery.

Ela notou uma característica comum, todos eram muito jovens. Era fato que o grupo de Comensais da Morte e aliados do Lorde das Trevas vinham sofrendo muitas baixas nos últimos anos. Novos aliados eram aliciados para lutarem na guerra. A verdade era que muitos bruxos tinham o mesmo pensamento de Scorpius. Não se importavam mais com a guerra. Muitos, especialmente os mais jovens, não sabiam nem pelo o que lutar. Joss sabia que era uma das poucas que sabia o que estava fazendo. Não estava sendo forçada de maneira alguma. Tinha tomado aquela decisão, pois sabia que era o certo. Inconscientemente esperava que tudo aquilo um dia acabasse e que realmente pudesse ter uma vida, quem sabe ao lado de seu amigo Scorpius, mas para isso era preciso vencer a guerra. Não adiantava fugir.

Tentando ser o mais discreta possível, Joss rolou os olhos vendo de relance Scorpius em pé ao seu lado. Ele estava extremamente sério e não pronunciara uma única palavra desde que saíram da Mansão Malfoy.

Nesse momento, a atenção de Joss foi trazida de volta ao centro do círculo. Dois bruxos mascarados aparataram. Cada um portava um grande punhal cravejado de topázios na base. Entre eles, um grande caldeirão parecia ferver um líquido grosso que exalava um cheiro semelhante ao de borracha queimada.

- Todos vocês estão aqui pelo mesmo motivo. – o bruxo mais alto começou a falar – se tornarem Comensais da Morte. Mas será que vocês são realmente merecedores?

- O Lorde das Trevas precisa de servos fiéis. Que lutem com a própria vida para protegê-lo e livrar o mundo mágico da escória dos Sangues-ruins e Inimigos do Sangue.

- Agora, antes de começarmos, precisamos de um voluntário. – o bruxo virou-se, encarando cada integrante do círculo, à espera de alguém que desse um passo à frente. – Ninguém? Hum, quem sabe Rowle.

Joss já vira Augusto Rowle algumas vezes em Hogwarts, mas nunca foram exatamente amigos. Ouvira falar que era extremamente arruaceiro e sempre causava problemas para a primeira linha dos aliados de Voldemort. Diziam que só o aceitavam no grupo devido ao seu pai, Thor Rowle, antigo Comensal da Morte.

O bruxo se encaminhou vacilante até o centro do círculo. O comensal mais alto inclinou-se no caldeirão como se estivesse pegando algo, enquanto o outro comensal segurava Rowle pelos ombros, deixando-o de frente aos demais.

- Antes que digam sim à luta e tornem-se Comensais, precisamos mostrar que existem outros caminhos. Ninguém deve se sentir obrigado a se aliar permanentemente ao Lorde das Trevas. – ele pegou um frasco cheio do líquido escuro que o outro comensal acabara de retirar do caldeirão – Caso queiram sair deste círculo é só pedir.

Os bruxos postos em pé começaram a se entreolhar. Seria mesmo possível? Muitos estavam ali realmente por se sentirem obrigados. Joss olhou para o lado e encarou Scorpius, talvez ele devesse aproveitar a oportunidade, mas ele lançou-lhe um olhar muito firme e então voltou a encarar a cena do centro círculo sem mudar a expressão. O Comensal voltara a falar.

- Augusto Rowle, você vai se comprometer a doar a sua vida às Artes das Trevas, recebendo a Marca Negra e atendendo a todos os chamados do nosso Lorde, seguindo-o onde for, nem que isso o leve até a morte?

O bruxo encarou o chão, como se estivesse relutando com os próprios pensamentos. Os dois comensais encaram-se por um momento e então o mais baixo continuou.

- Está disposto ou não ao sacrifício? Lembre-se que sempre existe uma escolha.

Augusto agora estava em frente aos dois comensais, mas ainda não tirara os olhos do chão.

- Não... não estou. – o bruxo respondeu num tom de voz pouco acima de um sussurro.

Vários murmúrios foram ouvidos dos demais bruxos do círculo. Embora muitos também não quisessem ser comensais, poucos teriam a coragem que Rowle teve.

- É uma pena. Realmente uma pena. – após uma longa pausa continuou – Dê-me sua varinha.

Rowle finalmente levantou a cabeça e pela primeira vez Joss pôde ver o olhar aterrorizado do bruxo. Ela não conseguia imaginar como ele poderia ter pensado que sairia tranquilamente daquele círculo. Ficar sem a varinha e seguir a vida como um trouxa era um preço razoável pela deserdação, na opinião dela.

Relutante, Rowle tirou a varinha das vestes e entregou ao comensal a sua frente.

- Agora, antes de ir, beba!

Rowle pegou o frasco com o líquido negro das mãos do comensal. Joss analisou aquilo por um segundo. Conhecia muitas poções, mas nada parecido com aquilo. Augusto retirou a rolha do vidro e, muito relutante, bebeu todo o líquido grosso. Por alguns segundos nada aconteceu e então seu corpo curvou para frente muito rápido. Ele levou seus braços na altura do abdômen e jogou-se no chão. Seu corpo tremia freneticamente enquanto ele gritava de dor. Joss deu um pequeno passo inconsciente em direção ao bruxo, mas parou ao sentir o forte aperto das mãos frias de Scorpius em seu pulso. Ela virou e o viu encará-la com um olhar como se dissesse "não faça nada estúpido".

Rowle continuou a gritar, mas agora estava esticado no chão. A cor da pele do bruxo estava ganhando um tom de roxo e escurecia mais a cada grito. Aos poucos, sua pele foi se ressecando e grudando aos ossos, como se todo o sangue e gordura tivessem sido sugados para algum outro lugar que não o seu corpo. Ele se contorceu por mais alguns segundos e então abruptamente parou. Seu corpo parecia ter entrado em estado de composição há meses. Seus olhos ainda abertos eram a visão exata do desespero.

- Estão vendo? Todos têm uma segunda chance. Ou se aliam ao Lorde das Trevas ou tomam a poção deste caldeirão e se libertam para sempre. A escolha é de vocês.

Todos pareciam refletir o que o comensal acabara de dizer. Joss reparou que ninguém ousava olhar para o corpo seco de Augusto Rowle no centro. Ninguém falou nada.

- Vejo que mais ninguém se opõe. Sigamos então.

O comensal mais alto fez um grande movimento com sua varinha, criando um desenho de uma serpente de fumaça e uma caveira no ar. Então o ar se encheu repentinamente com o rumor de capas esvoaçantes. Cerca de dez bruxos igualmente vestidos de mantos escuros, capuzes e máscaras de porcelanas aparataram. Conforme se encaminharam ao centro, Joss viu atrás deles estava um homem alto, esquelético, sua pele mais branca do que um crânio, com olhos grandes e vermelhos, um nariz chato como o das cobras e fendas no lugar das narinas... Lorde Voldemort.

Tornar-se-ia uma Comensal da Morte. Respirou fundo e forçou-se a pensar que era a melhor coisa a ser feita.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

"Levantou-se, já vestida, e pegou as roupas de Scorpius do chão. A porta do banheiro estava apenas encostada. Ela sabia que não havia sido um mero esquecimento dele. Empurrou a porta e sentiu o vapor quente do chuveiro ligado."

...

"- Todos a postos! Quero todos com varinhas à mão! - Rony mal terminara de alertar os demais na casa quando um jorro de luz verde atravessou a janela, quase acertando Audrey Weasley. Rumores de capas esvoaçantes eram ouvidos assim que diversos bruxos encapuzados aparataram na casa."

* * *

**N.A.2:** _O que acharam? Contem-me por comentários, okay? Obrigada a todos os que estão acompanhando a fic e me dando o maior apoio com a história: Claire, Mione, Yasmin, Mina, Juliana, Iracema, Juh, Anaisa, Luisa Davi, Sany e Pollitá. Um agradecimento mais que especial as minhas amigas-betas Lucy Holmes e Bel Wood. Amo vcs, meninas!_

_Beijinhos! Fiquem com Deus._


	5. Onde se encerra o infinito

**Sinopse:**

No mundo onde Harry perdeu a batalha contra Voldemort, Rony e Hermione lideram um grupo de rebeldes sem saber que o outro lado possui seu sangue. U.A. - R/Hr e SM/RW - Pós Deathly Hallows.

* * *

**Improváveis vestígios**

**Fanfic por Jaqueline Granger**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_**Onde se encerra o infinito**_

Estava tudo tão escuro. Não podia enxergar nada muito além de suas mãos estendidas. O caminho se tornava cada vez mais difícil, mas seus passos se tornavam cada vez mais apressados. Estava com medo... Muito medo!

Sentia a umidade das paredes se tornando cada vez mais intensas. Ouvia as gotas grossas pingando intensamente sobre si... como se o cômodo estivesse suando ao seu redor. Tinha a impressão de que o teto cairia sobre sua cabeça a qualquer momento.

Pisava em poças d'água. O chão molhado dificultava extremamente seu caminho. Pisando em falso, ela caiu no chão... Não tinha tempo a perder, então se levantou rapidamente. Estava suja, molhada e apavorada.

Respirava rapidamente, mas tentava com todas as suas forças não fazer barulho... Tinha medo de que alguém a ouvisse. Tinha medo, alguém estava às suas costas.

Aos poucos, percebeu que o lugar se estreitava a cada passo que dava, até um ponto em que podia sentir as paredes roçando em seus braços. Apertou ainda mais o passo. Corria. Corria para fugir. Agora não pensava mais em não ser ouvida. Queria viver, só isso!

Ao longe avistou o contorno iluminado de uma porta. A luz que vinha por detrás dela iluminava toda a volta da porta alta e estreita. Ela correu com ainda mais pressa. Precisava sair daquele lugar. Não podia demorar.

Conforme se aproximava do contorno da porta, sua visão se tornava turva; a claridade era ofuscante!

Tateou a maçaneta com pressa. Estava trancada! Procurou rapidamente sua varinha nas vestes.

- Alorromora!

O ranger da porta se abrindo era assustador. Manteve sua varinha em mãos e empurrou com força o corpo contra a porta pesada.

A luz cegou-a no mesmo instante em que atravessou a porta por completo. Sentia mais medo do que nunca. A breve cegueira foi diminuindo conforme seus olhos se acostumavam com a claridade. Sentiu-se acuada... Não tinha muita escolha a não ser seguir em frente. Caminhou a passos lentos vendo aos poucos uma figura se formar em sua frente. Algo estava jogado ao chão.

Caminhando devagar, ela pôde notar que o que estava no chão era um corpo... Um corpo inerte, uma mulher morta. Seu coração começou a bater forte quando seus olhos detectaram o grisalho dos cabelos da pessoa. Os fios se misturavam ao sangue que formava poças no chão.

Apesar de seus olhos mostrarem uma mulher idosa morta, seu coração tinha esperança de que não fosse quem ela imaginava. Abaixou-se perto do corpo e, com o extremo cuidado, ela o virou vendo a massa de sangue no lugar do rosto.

Em fração de segundos, o rosto ganhou forma e já não era mais a sua avó Helen, mais sim ela mesma, Joss Atkinson. Com os olhos arregalados, ela a encarava. Seus olhos sem vida estavam agora contornados de sangue que escorria de sua cabeça.

* * *

Estava quase sem ar.

- O que houve, Joss? – a bruxa ouviu a voz alarmada de Scorpius.

Com receio do que pudesse estar acontecendo, ela abriu os olhos com cuidado. Encarou os olhos azuis tão assustados de Scorpius bem próximos ao seu e o abraçou fortemente.

- Estou ficando preocupado. – disse ele segurando o rosto dela – O que houve?

- Ela foi atacada... eu estava lá...

- Joss, foi somente um pesadelo. Calma!

Um pesadelo? Mas para ela foi tão real. Joss ainda não conseguia pensar direito, mas aos poucos foi tomando consciência de que escorriam lágrimas de seus olhos. Seu coração batia forte e sua respiração estava ofegante.

O pesadelo era sempre o mesmo: ela fugindo de algo, um escuro corredor, uma porta e sua avó morta se transformava nela mesma, embora quando acordava as imagens do sonho fugiam de sua mente. Às vezes os pesadelos tinham ângulos diferentes, cenas novas, mas o terrível fim era sempre o mesmo.

- Tenho tanto medo.

Ela abraçou ainda mais forte o tórax desnudo de Scorpius, recebendo um afago gentil, quase fraternal. Nos cinco anos, desde que recebera a marca negra e se tornara Comensal da Morte, vira muitas mortes e coisas que não conseguia entender como qualquer ser humano poderia suportar, mas ela era obrigada a suportar.

- Vou buscar um copo de água com açúcar para você...

- Não, não precisa. Já estou bem. – disse ela um pouco ríspida se apartando do abraço.

Não queria se apegar desta maneira com alguém, especialmente Scorpius. Ele sempre esteve ao seu lado, era seu melhor amigo. Tinha medo de perder tudo por um sentimento mal entendido. Sabia que gostava de Scorpius, gostava até demais em sua opinião. Mas não era para ser assim.

Scorpius lançou para ela um olhar rude e levantou-se, cobrindo-se com o lençol amarrotado.

- O que você quer, Scorpius?

- Joss, estamos juntos há meses e você faz de tudo para fingir que nada está acontecendo. Qual é seu problema?

- Você sabe que não podemos ficar namorando por aí como se fossemos adolescentes...

- Não seja ridícula! – Scorpius disse caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

Joss olhou ao redor e enfim sentiu o seu coração voltar ao batimento normal. Estava em seu quarto. O sol iluminava singelamente o lugar, burlando as janelas fechadas.

Vendo a cama desarrumada, ela lembrou-se do que houve na noite anterior. Nunca resistia a ele. Odiava-se por isso! Não queria ser tão vulnerável a ele.

Suas roupas estavam largadas no chão, ao lado da cama. Sentindo uma ligeira timidez, ela pegou suas vestes do chão, vestindo a calça jeans e a blusa preta ainda com o cheiro de Scorpius.

O barulho do chuveiro começou a vir do banheiro. Joss não gostava de ser tão rude com Scorpius. Às vezes ele conseguia tirá-la do sério com apenas uma única frase, mas em compensação ele era o único que conseguia acalmá-la.

Levantou-se, já vestida, e pegou as roupas de Scorpius do chão. A porta do banheiro estava apenas encostada. Joss sabia que não havia sido um mero esquecimento dele. Empurrou a porta e sentiu o vapor quente do chuveiro ligado.

Podia ver Scorpius por detrás do box fumê. Não era à toa que se sentia tão atraída por ele. O corpo de Scorpius era o modelo ideal de um homem no auge de seus 23 anos... era esguio, ligeiramente musculoso e a cor de sua pele tinha uma palidez saudável.

- Trouxe sua roupa.

- Pode deixar aí pendurada.

- Você está com raiva de mim?

Scorpius desligou o chuveiro e, cobrindo-se com uma toalha, saiu do box.

- Por que eu deveria?

- Scorpius, nós estamos numa guerra e...

- Essa história de novo. – Scorpius pegou sua camisa, que estava ao lado de Joss. – Eu mexo com você. Está apaixonada... Só falta admitir.

- Não, Scorpius, não começa de novo.

- Por que não? – Scorpius prendeu-a em seus braços. Joss perdia o controle sentindo-o tão perto de si e ele sabia disso – Eu sei que sou o único bruxo do mundo que a entende. Que sabe a pessoa maravilhosa que existe por debaixo dessa massa fria e sem graça.

- Scorpius!

- Não, sério. – e então seu rosto mudou. O tom de voz do bruxo estava repentinamente urgente. – Vamos fugir. Vamos largar essa luta idiota, viver algo que realmente valha a pena. Quem sabe nos Estados Unidos. Construir uma vida, nós dois.

Antes que Joss pudesse dizer algo, um forte ardor em seu braço fez com que ela se separasse de Scorpius. Ao olhar para o bruxo, ela teve certeza de que ele sentira o mesmo. Era a Marca Negra. Havia serviço para ser feito.

- Precisamos ir.

- Ah, o que poderia ser dessa vez? Um idiota que acionou o tabu ao falar o nome do Lorde? – Scorpius debochou enquanto secava seu cabelo em uma toalha branca.

- Trabalho é trabalho.

Scorpius se aproximou de Joss e beijou-a suavemente. Aquele beijo era único para ela. Ele conhecia exatamente os seus pontos fracos.

- É melhor você ir... Daqui a pouco nos vemos lá embaixo.

Ela viu o olhar ressentido de Scorpius, pouco antes dele pegar suas roupas e desaparatar sem dizer uma única palavra.

* * *

- Mas isso é um absurdo, Rony! – Teddy bateu o punho na mesa enquanto falava – Devíamos ir até lá e acabar logo com isso!

- Não podemos agir por impulso. Sabe-se lá quantos comensais encontraríamos.

- Mas Mundungo já disse que eles devem ser menos de cinqüenta...

- E desde quando você confia nas informações de Mundungo, Gina? – Rony elevou o tom de voz.

Hermione sabia que a discussão estava longe de ser encerrada. Sempre era a mesma história quando descobriam novas pistas sobre o paradeiro de Voldemort. A maioria queria enfrentar os comensais na tentativa de acabar logo com a guerra, mas Rony aprendeu a ponderar as informações e pensar nas conseqüências dos seus atos. Hermione sabia que fora a duras penas essa consciência do marido; somente nos últimos anos eles sofreram grandes perdas como Neville Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Gui e Fleur Weasley.

Rony endurecera com a guerra. Hermione não lembrava a última vez em que vira seu marido sorrindo. Ele tomara para si a responsabilidade da Ordem e, consequentemente, sentia-se extremamente culpado quando algo saía errado. Só Deus saberia dizer o quanto a mente do bruxo estava carregada de culpa pela morte de quase toda sua família nestes últimos anos. Hermione gostaria de dar a ele a boa notícia de que sua filha Rose estava viva, mas não tinha certeza desta informação. Há alguns anos soube do paradeiro da senhora a quem entregara a menina, mas as informações pareceram sumir no passar dos anos. A única coisa concreta que conseguira descobrir era que a senhora tivera uma neta, mas mesmo esta, Hermione não tinha conhecimento por onde andava.

- O que eu estou dizendo é que não vamos colocar mais pessoas em risco por uma informação ainda não checada.

- Você sempre diz isso. Estou farto!

- Vamos mandar uma equipe ao local para averiguar a situação. Caso esteja certo o esconderijo Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado iremos até lá e acabaremos com tudo. Enquanto isso, Teddy Remo Lupin, você obedecerá ao que digo e ficará aqui!

Teddy encarou Rony por um breve momento. Seu cabelo estava com um tom alaranjado, semelhante a chama de fogo, e seu olhar ainda era rude, mas ele não falou mais nada, levantou-se e saiu da sala batendo a porta ao passar. Victoire, ligeiramente constrangida, levantou-se logo em seguida e saiu da sala murmurando algo como "desculpem-me".

Rony voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira visivelmente abalado. Teddy era o mais próximo que ele tinha como filho e Hermione tinha certeza que estas discussões sobre táticas de guerra o magoavam demais.

Os demais bruxos na sala pareceram esperar que os ânimos fossem acalmados e não falaram mais nada.

- Jorge, monte uma equipe e verifique as informações de Mundungo. Veja se é seguro irmos até lá.

Jorge assentiu.

- Bom, acho que é isso. – Hermione mal terminara a frase e os demais levantaram de seus lugares, saindo da sala deixando ela e seu marido sozinhos.

Estavam na antiga casa da família Black, no número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Desde que o celeiro tornara-se pequeno demais para os inúmeros adeptos à causa dos rebeldes, parte da Ordem mudara-se para o local, servindo como segundo quartel general. Teddy, afilhado de Harry Potter, era o novo dono da casa.

Hermione aproximou-se de Rony. Ele ainda estava sentado, encarando a mesa. Ela abraçou-o por trás, dando um delicado beijo em seu pescoço.

- Você não devia ser tão rude com ele.

- Hermione, ele vai me substituir quando eu morrer. Ele precisa aprender que para ser um bom líder é preciso pensar antes de agir.

- Você não era assim na idade dele. – Hermione contornou a beirada da mesa, sentando-se ao lado do bruxo. Ela voltou a falar de forma mais leve, quase divertida – Rony, ele é muito mais maduro do que você era aos trinta.

- Ele definitivamente não se parece comigo. – Rony bufou.

- Entende-se. Afinal, Teddy não é seu filho.

- Não, claro que não é. – Rony ficou sério rapidamente – Nossos filhos estão mortos.

- Hugo está morto!

Hermione corrigiu Rony com o tom de voz um pouco alterado. Ela odiava a mania do marido de falar em Rose como se ela estivesse morta.

- Vamos lá, Hermione, encare os fatos. Não temos notícias de Rose há mais de vinte anos. Você sempre foi tão sensata, me surpreende ver que ainda acredite na possibilidade dela ter sobrevivido a essa guerra.

- Sim, eu acredito.

- Ah, você acha que aquela senhora extremamente boazinha cuidou da nossa filha e protegeu-a de todo o mal?

- Existe uma possibilidade.

- Hermione, analise o que está dizendo! – Rony voltou a elevar a voz. Sua pele ganhou um tom rosado, muito comum quando ele ficava nervoso – No meio de uma guerra não há distinção de adulto, criança, homem e mulher. Só existem dois tipos de pessoas, culpados ou vítimas. Nossa filha passou a correr perigo a partir do momento em que a colocamos no mundo. Voldemort não pouparia a vida dela por ser uma criança ou...

Rony parou de falar assim que Hermione cobriu seus lábios.

- O que você fez?

Rony então entendeu o medo nas palavras e nos olhos da esposa. Acabara de acionar o tabu ao falar "Voldemort". Ele puxou Hermione pelo braço para fora da sala.

- Todos a postos! Quero todos com varinhas à mão!

Rony mal terminara de alertar os demais na casa quando um jorro de luz verde atravessou a janela, quase acertando Audrey Weasley. Rumores de capas esvoaçantes eram ouvidos assim que diversos bruxos encapuzados aparataram na casa. A maioria dos integrantes da Ordem foi pega de surpresa e, enquanto procuravam as varinhas nas vestes, recebiam rajadas de feitiços lançados pelos comensais.

Hermione correu agachada por trás do sofá, aproximando-se de Victorie que estava abraçada com seu bebê. No caminho, estuporou dois comensais que lançavam feitiços em sua direção.

A alguns metros, Gina duelava com três comensais, logo sendo amparada por Carlinhos. Jorge, Teddy e Rony encurralaram dois comensais deixando-os desacordados com um feitiço.

Após convencer Victorie a desaparatar para um lugar mais seguro, Hermione correu para o lado do marido.

- Vamos sair daqui! – Rony gritou para os demais enquanto duelava com um comensal.

Um a um, os integrantes da Ordem foram desaparatando. Restando somente Rony e Hermione. Ela se recusara deixar o local sem o marido. Rony estuporou o Comensal com quem duelava.

- Vamos, Hermione! – Rony gritou e antes que os demais comensais se aproximassem, ele agarrou o braço do bruxo mascarado desacordado, com quem acabara de lutar, e desapareceu.

Hermione fechou os olhos e assim que o abriu estava no andar subterrâneo do celeiro que a Ordem da Fênix usava como esconderijo. O local estava muito cheio; provavelmente a notícia da batalha já chamara a atenção dos demais moradores do local. Rapidamente Hermione procurou ao redor pelo marido, encontrando-se há alguns metros, agachado sobre um corpo vestindo trajes negros e uma máscara de porcelana.

- Você trouxe um comensal, Rony!

Hermione ouviu Carlinhos gritar com o ruivo assim que se aproximou.

- Ele pode nos ser útil! – ele retirou a varinha das vestes do comensal e levantou-se, ficando a mesma altura do irmão – Não queríamos saber se a informação de Mundungo estava correta? Pois bem, agora podemos saber.

- Ele nunca nos falará nada!

- Usaremos Veritaserum nele, Audrey!

Um grande murmúrio foi ouvido. Hermione sabia que ninguém queria um comensal da morte por perto, mas o plano de Rony fazia sentido. Era muito mais seguro obter informações com um prisioneiro do que colocar uma equipe em risco para verificar.

Rony novamente inclinou-se para o corpo ainda inerte no chão.

- Vamos ver agora quem é você, comensalzinho de uma figa!

Rony tirou a máscara e um delicado rosto pálido foi revelado. Uma mulher, aparentando com pouco mais de vinte anos, estava desacordada.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

"Sua visão voltou ao normal no exato momento em que um homem ruivo apertava as laterais do seu rosto, forçando sua boca a abrir, e lhe derramando um líquido frio."

...

"- Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

Astoria parou de caminhar, mas permaneceu de costas por alguns segundos.

- Por causa _dela_. – o tom de desprezo era nítido nas palavras que a bruxa dizia."

* * *

**N.A:** Gente, um zilhão de perdões pela demora na atualização... Pior é que esse capítulo estava pronto há muito tempo, mas sempre pensava "ah, amanhã eu posto" e nunca colocava no ar. Mil perdões!

Bom, brigadão a todos que comentaram em reviews e e-mails... Valeu mesmo! E um obrigada mais que especial a minha beta/amiga Lucy Holmes!!

Beijinhos! Comentemmmmm!!


End file.
